A Series of Pokephilia Lemon One-Shots
by Mr. Bayleef
Summary: This is a totally hot series of pokephilia one-shots. Lots of porn, minimal plot. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Electivire Near Mt Coronet

All right, fellas. This is gonna be a series of pokephilia one-shots. All sexual and porn. Don't like, don't read. I'll try to always describe the story up here so you know if it interests you or not.

Characters: Female OC/Male Electivire

Tags: Straight, Non-Consensual, Vaginal, Mating Season

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does. They probably won't make stuff like this. Which is why I am making it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Electivire at Mt. Coronet

It was early evening in the Sinnoh Region, and Rebekah Fisher was training her beloved Pokémon on Cliffside of Mt. Coronet. Most people at this time of the day were busy eating dinner, but Rebekah had grown up always eating very early, so she wasn't particularly hungry at the moment. This was good for her; less people meant more solitude for her to train her Pokémon.

"Aipom, use Swift!" she shouted, at her purple monkey friend.

"Aaiipom!" it agreed, and blasted a wild Machop in the face with dazzling stars.

The Machop fell back with a grunt, nearly fainted. Realizing it was clearly out matched, it turned tail and ran away. Aipom looked back at Rebekah, feeling sorry that she didn't get the chance to catch the wild creature.

"Aw, don't look so glum, little guy! I promise, we'll catch the next one!"

"Aipom?"

"Yeah, I'm serious buddy! You're doing great. Besides, I don't really need a Machop, I have you!" Rebekah tried her best to make Aipom feel better, and gently scratched his head and ears. The two pushed on and kept training. There were several times that Rebekah could have sworn someone was watching them, though. _That's crazy, Rebekah,_ she thought to herself. _There's no one up here but me and Aipom, unless that Machop's come back for a second try._

She was wrong. There was someone watching them and his name was Electivire. Now, Electivire was no wild pokemon. Of course, he was no trainer's pokemon either. He and the trainer he followed had a unique understanding. Electivire would go with the trainer and help him win all the battles he could and beat all the trainers they ran into. But at a certain time of the year, Electivire would leave the man for a period and later come back. The man never questioned what the Pokémon did. With a beast as powerful as Electivire, he figured it would be best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. If he had done any research, however, he would quickly learn the truth. The time of the year that Electivire disappeared was mating season.

Now for years Electivire pursued only Pokémon mates. However, one fateful season he stumbled upon a woman in the woods masturbating. She invited him over and the two fucked for hours. Now, he had an insatiable lust for human woman. This season, his sights were on Rebekah.

Rebekah pulled her light sweater closer around her shoulders. "Brrrrrrrr. It's getting cold out Aipom. Let's head on home." In a flash of red light, Aipom was sucked into his Pokéball. "I'll let you out when we get there, how about that? For now, you can just sleep." Rebekah turned and started walking home, not realizing the sway of her hips was enticing Electivire's desires.

He watched Rebekah walk away, loving her slim body and light brown hair. He had wanted her to stray farther from the main path, but this would have to do. He got up from his hiding spot and rushed over to the young girl. She hadn't even noticed he was there by the time he had thrown her onto the ground. She instinctively reached for her belt to grab Aipom's Pokéball, but Electivire was faster. He ripped off her belt, taking a large part of her shorts with it, and threw it off to the side. He ripped the blue sweater off her, revealing the plain white tank top she had on underneath. Rebekah yelled.

"Get off of me! Now!" She squirmed and flung her arms at the electric type's side, but accomplished nothing. Electivire would have his way.

Rebekah screamed again when she saw the beast's penis slowly engorging. She flung her arms against Electivire's side, but it did no good. He was far larger and stronger than her. He pinned her down under his weight, and waited. Finally, Rebekah realized struggle was pointless. This Pokémon was going to have her.

Electivire reached down and pulled off her panties, giving himself a view of her teen pussy. She shuddered. Sg=he wasn't a virgin, but she definitely didn't want to fuck an Electivire. Her wants and needs didn't quite matter at the moment. It was Electivire that was in charge. He positioned his cock at her entrance and plunged himself in. She screamed. He had seemed positively massive when she first looked, but his dick had grown since then. He was now a little over 10 inches long, and several inches wide. Her pussy was very tight and had to massive stretch to take it all in. As she felt it enter, it gave off tiny shocks that seemed to send rivets of pain and pleasure through her body. Electivire just stood there inside her for a moment, allowing them both to prepare for what happened next.

And then he started thrusting. Electric shocks went through her body, making Rebekah feel more and more pleasure. She was screaming and pounding on the electric type.

"Stop! Stop! Get Out Of Me!" Rebekah yelled.

But Electivire didn't seem to care. His tails reached down and began massaging her C-cup breasts, sending electric shocks through her body. His thrusting was fast and hard, shaking her as he went. It was too much for Rebekah, and eventually the pain was replaced with pleasure. She moaned and panted, and her hands now gripped and held onto the Pokémon instead of trying to push him away. She could feel the tails sensually massaging her breasts and the electric shocks they sent, even through her shirt and bra. She hated herself for loving it, but she couldn't stop.

"Oh God," she gasped as she came. Her arms gripped even harder on Electivire, and her pussy clamped down on his penis. "YEEEES!" She shouted. Her cum squirted all over Electivire's cock and legs and groin, giving him even more ability to go faster and fit more of himself into her.

Even though her juices coated the Pokémon, however, he still wasn't done. He began pumping even harder and faster, and took his hands off her shoulders and put them on the ground for more support. His tails stopped massaging and began squeezing her breasts. With a final thrust, Electivire shouted.

"ELLEEEECTIVIIRE!" He came inside her, a massive amount of fluid flooding her womb. Rebekah panted as he slowly pulled out of her. As she came to her senses, she was horrified and began to sob. Electivire walked away, his cock slowly shrinking. He didn't know if he could get humans pregnant and he didn't really care. He only wanted them for how tight they were.

(END OF STORY)

* * *

This was my first fanfiction. What did you think? Leave comments people.

If you have any requests, drop them in the comments and private message me.

All request will or will not be done at my discretion.

Not all the stories will be as rapey as this.


	2. Chapter 2: Hypno in a Cave

Alright Here's Chapter 2

Characters: Female OC/Male Hypno

Tags: Oral, Straight, Hypnosis, Forced

 _Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon._

 _AN: For anyone who doesn't remember/know, Three Island is one of the Sevii Islands from Firered/Leafgreen. On Three, A young girl is kidnapped by a Hypno, so this is kinda a play on that._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hypno's Game**

It was a sunny day on Three Island. Kacelyn decided to take her young daughter, Kay, for a walk. Kacelyn was 29 years old, and her daughter was only 6. Kacelyn loved spending these moments with her daughter because she had recently divorced her husband, and they now had joint custody. So, it happened that this weekend was Kacey's turn with Kay. As a special treat, Kacey decided to take Kay to Berry Forest. Normally, people didn't go to the forest without Pokémon, but Kacey was brave and was sure they wouldn't have any trouble. The wild Pokémon had been laying low for a while, for some reason. Kacey threw on a pair of jeans and a light top. It was a cute pink color, that was a nice type of lace. One could almost see her black bra threw it and it largely revealed her shoulders. She left her long black hair down; she never really liked wearing it up.

With that, she left to go get her daughter. She picked Kay up from her ex's house. She left without much word to him, they didn't have much to talk about. From there, Kacey and Kay went to Berry Forest. They spent the whole morning playing and picking berries, eating them as they went. By noon, their lips, teeth, and tongues were stained with bright and dark juices. It was the perfect day.

Some time after lunch, the two heard an odd sound from the woods. Kacey grabbed Kay, knowing it was a pokemon. She didn't think it would hurt the girl, she was just cautious. A Hypno slowly emerged from the woods, aa sinister smile on his face. He swayed his pendulum back and forth and used his powers to quickly ensnare both girls. He had no need for Kay; she was far too young. He sent her on her way, wiping her mind as she left. She was found by a foreign trainer who took her to the island police. They questioned her on where her mother was, but she didn't seem to recall the day at all.

Meanwhile in the forest, Hypno was preparing. He had Kacey follow him farther in, eventually leading her through a stream and into a cave under a waterfall. He had selected her for a very good reason; he was in love with her. Kacelyn had been coming to the forest since she was young to pick berries; and Hypno had been watching her. He loved the way she had a skip in her walk, her beautiful voice, and her perfect body. Her breasts were just the right size and her ass was perfectly round. Once, when she was a teenager, he'd even caught her masturbating. Not once had he ever left the bushes, though. He'd always admired he from afar.

Hypno was glad to finally have her. After all this time, Kacelyn was finally his. Even with the blank, hypnotized stare on her face, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Now that they were in his cave, Hypno decided to change her hypnosis. He swayed his coin and spoke to her mind.

 _"Awaken, my love, and hear my word. From now on you will be fully cognizant but unable to leave this cave. You will also be prevented from doing me any harm. Furthermore, you will be far more susceptible to my commands. Finally, Whenever I cum inside you, you will begin to desire me more and more. You will never feel anything as great as my ejaculations. Now, awake!"_ and Kacey came to _._

"Where…What… What's going on?" She stammered. "Kay? Where are you?!"

 _"The girl….. is fine. She was…. Too young." Hypno thought to her._

"Oh god, what's happening?" Kacey fell back, stumbling away. "Who are you?"

 _"I….. mean you no….. harm," he messaged her._ He reached out his hand as she backed way. _"Calm….. yourself. Please,"_

A wave of calm rushed over Kacey. Unknown to her, it was actually the hypnotic commands Hypno had placed upon her that calmed her down. She reached up and accepted Hypno's hand as he pulled her up.

"What… What do you want?" She questioned him.

"… _..You."_ He responded.

"What do you mean"

 _"I…Love…..you," he answered._

Kacey was taken aback. How could he love her? He'd only just met her. Then, he began broadcasting images into her head. She saw herself in the woods throughout the years. She saw herself at 13, picking berries with her younger brother. At 15, pleasuring herslef in a hidden clearing. At 17, hooking up with her first boyfriend. Hanging out with her friends. Hiking with her father. There was no more secret moments or privacy to her life. This pokemon knew them all.

Hypno reached to put his arm around her. She backed away. _"You can't leave."_ He growled.

"B-but my daughter," she said, obviously afraid.

 _"Her father can raise her," he stated. "But there is no escape for you. I have waited too long for this."_

Kacey backed away, but found herself unable to move much farther. She could feel water splashing her back. Kacey scanned Hypno again, and saw something growing between his legs. From almost nothing to 3inches, to 5 inches, to just above 9 inches long, Hypno's cock was massive. And there was something unnaturally bewitching about it to her.

 _"My love…. I…. hunger for you," Hypno spoke to her. "Come to me. Become… my mate."_

There was something about his words that took power over Kacey. She fought against it. _I can't fuck a pokemon,_ she thought. _I'm am mother. What would Kay think? I don't think this Hypno will just let me go, though. Maybe if I just get him to cum, he'll go to sleep and I can run for it._ Her mind made up, Kacey forged on towards Hypno. Still unwilling to full on fuck him, Kacey got on her knees and gently began stroking his cock. She lightly kissed the head of his cock and then licked from base to tip, taking in some of the tip as she went. She lightly sucked on it and ran her tongue around it, then slowly let it fall out of her mouth while gazing seductively at Hypno. She pulled his dick back into her mouth and began stroking it harder. Her only goal was to get him to cum as quickly as possible. She moved her head up and down the Pokémon's cock as she sucked, using one hand to stroke what she couldn't fit and the other to fondle his balls. Some of his pre-cum began leaking out, and Kacey slurped it off with her tongue. The hypnosis began to take effect. She slowly became more and more passionate about sucking off Hypno, blowing him harder and faster and taking in far more of his cock. She took his dick out of her mouth and rubbed it against her cheek. She slowly began licking the whole length, loving the taste of his dick more and more with every bit of pre-cum she licked up. She brought her mouth back around the tip and pulled his member back into her mouth. Hypno put his hands behind her head and forced her to go at the pace he wanted. Ass more precum leaked out, Kacey's womanhood grew wetter and wetter. _How can a Pokémon's dick be getting me hard?_ She thought. _What's wrong with me?_ It didn't stop her speed though. She moved her head faster and faster, taking in more of his cock with each movement. Kacey finally pulls one of her hands off Hypno's genitals and moves it down to her own. Her fingers dive into her jeans and begin exploring her own pussy, pushing deep inside.

Kacey moans on Hypno's cock as he roughly facefucks her. With a loud grunt, he cums down her throat. His cum is a massive load, quickly filling her mouth and throat and spilling out onto her face and chest. Hypno moves his hands off of Kacey's head and her hand not inside her pussy grabs his dick and strokes the rest of the cum out onto her face and chest, as she coughs up the semen she couldn't swallow. She looks at him longingly, like she just had the best experience of her life. Then, Kacey goes right back to sucking on his cock. He knows he's got her know. No longer will she ask about escape or her daughter. She only longs for Hypno's cum. Hypno smiles as he grabs her head and makes her suck faster. Her fingers continue pumping into her pussy, causing her to moan and her lips and tongue to vibrate around Hypno's cock.

Hypno was building up again. He moaned and entwined his fingers in Kacey's black hair. He moved his hips back and forth and thrust his cock deeper and deeper down her throat. Kacey continued to slobber on his erect member. Her lips moved up and down it, while her tongue swirled around. She had two fingers inside herself at the moment, and she now found she could insert a third. Kacey began to moan loader. She started panting. Finally, she exploded into a powerful orgasm. She found herself devoid of energy now, so Hypno continued facefucking her all on his own.

Soon, Hypno was also ready to cum. He pulled out and aimed his cock at Kacey's face. He blasted all over her, his second load just as big as his first. He lathered her face in his semen and practically ruined her top. They both collapsed and Kacey began scooping Hypno's cum off her face and eating it. When she was done, they cuddled and Kacey kissed Hypno for the first time. She no longer cared about life outside the waterfall cave. Now, she only cared for Hypno.

* * *

Alright so that was a story. I'm probably gonna continue cause I really like. Might even get its own story.

Like last time, leave requests in comments/reviews

Have fun


	3. Chapter 3: Michaela's Canine

**Chapter 3: Michaela's Canine**

Sorry about the long break, I've been busy

Here's Chapter 3

Characters: Female OC/ Male Mightyena

Tags: Consensual, Straight, Doggy Style

* * *

Martin lived in a large house in Lilycove City with his 17-year old daughter, Michaela. Martin was a good man with a regular office job. He was in his mid-40s and sadly growing a little lonely. Between his job and caring for Michaela, Martin didn't have much room for romance. He'd never been much of a trainer and his only Pokémon was a Horsea, in the pond outback. Michaela was a trainer however, and had a whole crew of Pokémon. She'd even caught some small fish Pokémon to keep Horsea company. Her favorite was definitely her Mightyena.

Michaela was young and beautiful. She was rather short, but still very attractive. She was skinny and her breasts and ass were perfectly round and cute. Her dark, black hair was always worn down, flowing just past her shoulders. She always wore short jeans that showed off her slender legs. Her shirts were always a little tight, and regularly had short sleeves. Her skin was smooth, pale, and beautiful.

Boys loved the way she walked, and how her small but cute, round ass swayed. They loved how athletic and flexible she was. They loved her face and her body, all in perfect proportion. More than one boy her age had found themselves masturbating to all the photos on her Facebook and Instagram pages. They couldn't get enough of her. They were incredibly frustrated by her, though. Not once had she ever gone out with any of them. It didn't matter if they were kind and smart, or handsome and charismatic. He could strong and athletic or the hottest guy around and she would still say no. And none of them could figure out why. Some boys thought she was a lesbian, but they would never guess the real answer.

One Thursday, Michaela came home from training early.

"Anyone home?" She called out. No one answered. "Great," she stated. "Come on out, Mightyena, let's play." With that, she opened up a pokéball and released her favorite Mightyena. She got down and kissed his snout, while one hand rubbed his belly. His red cock began peeking out from between his legs as he knew where the teen girl was going. They'd done this act multiple times by now, and they both loved it. Her hand on his belly reached and grabbed the canine's penis in her hand and slowly stroked it. Mightyena quickly grew to his full length and he started to push himself on top of her.

"Woah, hold on, buddy!" Michaela said. "Let me get these clothes off." She pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing her young and supple body. She threw it to the side and reached behind her back to take off her bra. Mightyena moved his mouth towards her right nipple and started lapping at it with his tongue. Michaela moaned as his smooth wide tongue brushed over her breast. His slobber and drool dripped down her body. He continued licking her breasts as she stood there moaning. Michaela's legs started shaking and she almost collapsed. "Hold on, bud, lemme sit down alright," she gasped.

Michaela got down and spread her legs and puffed her chest, using her arms behind her for support. Mightyena came over and began licking her again. This time he went even further and began nibbling her breasts. Michaela's fingers curled and gripped the carpet beneath her. Mightyena's teeth felt cool and sharp on her tender breasts. The teen moaned and gasped as the canine bit softly on her tits. His tongue lapped at her chest. Michaela's hand slipped over to her legs and inside her shorts. Her fingers began rubbing her pussy. She moaned and gasped as she and her canine stimulated her.

Michaela's pussy became even more wet at the movement of her fingers. She slowly slipped one inside, getting herself even hotter. Mightyena moved off of her and looked at her still clothed hips. He started pulling her short shorts down with his teeth. He finally got them off of her legs with a little help from Michaela. He stared at her pink panties and began slobbering. Michaela hooked her thumbs in them and pulled them off. Mightyena's snout plunged into Michaela's groin. His tongue greedily lapped at her young folds. She gasped as his wide tongue explored inside her. Mightyena drew his tongue through her pussy in quick strokes, savoring her sweet taste. His tongue slipped in and over and all around her womanhood, her lips now wet and tender. Mightyena nibbled at her engorged clit. Michaela moaned.

"Oh Arceus, yes!" She yelled. "Mightyena, keep going! It feels amazing," She said in-between gasps and moans.

Mightyena continued lapping at her, eagerly drinking all her juices leaking out. He increased his pace and his wide tongue pushed farther and farther inside her. He took up all he could of her, her scent driving the canine wild. Michaela's body writhed beneath the passion of her dog's tongue. Her fingers and toes curled on the carpet as Mightyena lapped at her teen pussy. She leaned her head back as her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her eyes closed in pleasure as moans escaped her mouth. Michaela's muscles tightened and she screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed on Mightyena's snout.

"Arceus, Mightyena," she gasped. "That was good. Now lemme get ready for round two," she said getting on all fours. She wiggled her ass at Mightyena, letting him know to get into position. He climbed up and mounted her, his forepaws resting on her shoulders. Michaela's hand reached back and positioned Mightyena's dick towards her pussy. Mightyena huffed as he shoved himself in quickly. He pushed his cock in as Michaela moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Arceus more," she said.

Mightyena stopped pushing when his knot got to her womanhood. He began thrusting quickly back and forth. Michaela's body was pushed around as Mightyena thrusted himself on and inside her. She started panting, and then moaning and squealing between pants. Michaela began pushing back onto Mightyena's cock, getting them both into a loving rhythm. Michaela felt the pressure of her canine lover's knot against her pussy.

"Push in all of your dick!" she yelled. "Fuck me like your bitch! Fuck me hard!"

Mightyena sped up his pace and thrusted into her harder and harder. His knot throbbed inside her as he shoved himself in and out. His drool dripped onto her back. Michaela moaned as she felt his cock slide around inside her pussy. She thrusted herself back into him to fit as much of his canine dick inside herself as possible. She moaned and screamed as Mightyena's forepaws dug their claws into her shoulders.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Make me your bitch! Fuck me hard! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Michaela screamed as her muscles tightened. Her fingers and toes curled and her elbows gave out, plunging her head and shoulders downward. Her juices squirted onto Mightyena's cock. Her pussy tightened and gave Mightyena the final push. He made one final great thrust into her, shoving her face down into the carpet, and came. His load was huge, thick, and hot. It filled her up and gave her belly a bulge. The canine's seed leaked out of the girl and onto his dick. He was stuck inside her waiting for his knot to go down.

"Michaela? What… What's going on?"

Michaela's head shot up upon hearing her father's voice. She didn't know how she would explain this.


	4. Chapter 4: Scrafty in a Sandstorm

Chapter 4: Scrafty in the Sandstorm

Alrighty this is chapter 4

Characters: Female OC/Male Scrafty

Tags: Group, Vaginal, Oral, Anal, Rape

* * *

Lydia was lost and she was not happy about it. She thought the desert on route 4, north of Castelia City, would be easy to get through. She was wrong. Her team had all fainted a half hour ago and she still couldn't find her way out. She wished that she could just black out once her Pokémon fainted, and then wake back up in a Poké Center. The sand billowed around her, obscuring her vision. The heat sapped her strength. Lydia truly hated this.

"Arceus!" She swore, "I should'a just stayed Nuvema Town! Dammit! Why did I even want to do this!" She screamed. "I'm gonna fucking die out here! Dammit!" She grabbed a nearby rock and flung it as hard as she could. It sailed off into the distance, out of her line of vision. "I'm only fucking 21! I don't wanna die!" She yelled, at no one in particular. She ran at a nearby boulder and began beating it. Tears began streaming down her face.

A loud crash shook Lydia out of it. She glanced around and became incredibly nervous. She moved her long, blonde hair back behind her ear, her hand shaking as she did it.

"He-hello?" she asked, timidly. "Is anyone there?" Lydia waited a couple seconds for a reply. She slowly moved forward to look at the other side of the boulder. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Scrafty," a small voice said. "Scrafty scrafty." The orange head and red frill of a wild Scrafty poked around the corner. He looked at Lydia inquisitively. He didn't know why a human was out here in this bad of a storm.

"Uh… Hey, little guy." She said, uneasily. "Do you think you can lead me back to town?" She crouched down to get at its eye level. It was only about a foot and a half shorter than her, but she figured she'd be less scary if she wasn't standing taller than him. Scrafty stared deep into her light blue eyes. He reached a hand up and stroked her cheek. "Uh, that's a little close bud. Do you mind?"

The Scrafty seemed to understand and took a step back. Then, without warning, swung his leg around and clobbered Lydia in the face. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Lydia woke up with a black eye. Her head was sore and her left eye was swollen shut. She remembered everything that happened and looked around, terrified.

"Where am I?" she asked. She noticed she was underneath the outcropping of a large boulder, much bigger than the one she had been trying to beat up. Its large area provided Lydia protection from the sandstorm. The Scrafty must have dragged her there after knocking her out. Through the heavy sandstorm, Lydia saw the road leading back to Castelia. _He must've dragged me back here so I could go back home. Maybe I was just on his territory,_ she thought. Lydia stood up to go home when she heard growling. She looked around and noticed several Scrafty and Scraggy coming towards her from around the rock.

"Grrrrrr…." They growled at her.

"Uh, hey guys. Just be cool, okay? I'm going back to the city, alright? I… I won't even tell anyone about the eye. I'll… I'll just say I fell or something. Is that okay?" Lydia put her hands up to show she meant no harm. She hoped it would calm the Pokémon. She felt small hands grab her ass.

"Hey! Let go!" She yelled. She tried to shove them off but was still exhausted from the desert. Instead, she fell to the ground and the Scrafty behind her grabbed her arms to hold her down. She looked at the group as they walked toward her. There were about 10 of them, including the ones holding her down. The ones up front began dropping the loose skin they were holding up, revealing throbbing red cocks. She recognized the Scrafty that had kicked her by a small scar near his eye. Her good eye went wide at the length of his cock. It was almost eight inches, which seemed insane for such a small pokemon. He slapped his cock against her face and pointed at it.

"Scrafty," he demanded.

"Please… no," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Scrafty!"

"I, I,… can't"

"Scrafty!" He shouted. He slapped her across the face making her black eye sting.

"Scrafty!" One of the holders shouted. He kicked her in the chest, nailing one of her B-Cup breasts.

"Oof!" She yelled. "Please don't do this." She begged them.

The Scrafty kicked her in the boob again, making her grunt. The leader slapped her one more time, drawing some blood from her nose.

"Scrafty," he said deeply.

Lydia sobbed as she tried to get up on her knees. She had no choice but to give in. The two Scrafty holding her arms let go, and she finished sitting up. She reached forward slowly for Scrafty's member. It wasn't extremely thick but it still fit her hand okay. She began to stroke it slowly with her right hand while her left massaged his balls. She moved her head down and began to take his member inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip and slid around the side. She took more in, getting about half the cock inside her mouth. She felt it sliding down her throat and gagged a bit. She tried to swallow down the bile. Scrafty reached his hands behind Lydia's head and entwined his fingers in her hair. He pulled her head off her dick and she spat out saliva and some bile. He brought her head back to his cock and she took a breath as she was forced to engulf Scrafty's cock. Scrafty pulled her head down on his dick, getting three-fourths of his cock into her mouth. He pulled her back up, then back down again. She gagged as he proceeded to move her head up and down on his dick. The other Scrafty and Scraggy stroked themselves to the sight of her. Lydia cried as the dick moved up and down her tongue. Her hand continued to massage his balls while the other worked on the parts of his cock that didn't make it into her mouth. She sucked on his cock as he brought her head down on it, trying to get him to finish as quickly as possible.

Scrafty moved his hands off her head and motioned to the former holders. They began tearing off her clothes. Lydia stopped sucking to try and do something but Scrafty's hand brought her head back down on his cock. She resumed sucking, accepting what was going to happen. One Scrafty grabbed her rear end and pulled her out. He held her by her hips as the other started feeling her breasts. She was a bit shocked at how it actually felt a bit good. Lydia's hands moved off of Scrafty's cock and balls and onto the ground for support. The Scrafty behind her positioned his cock at her vaginal opening and plunged himself in. She screamed around the front-man's cock, eliciting a moan of pleasure form him. Another scrafty climbed on top and shoved his dry dick in her ass while playing with her breasts.

Tears streamed down Lydia's face even faster now, as she sucked on the cock in her mouth. She gasped and panted on it, as she felt every hole in her body penetrated. Her body was pushed around as the Pokémon slammed into her. The one on top of her bounced up and down on her large round ass, roughly gripping her tits as he went. The one behind shoved speedily into her pussy, sliding in and out rather quickly, despite how he went in dry. He had a hold of her thick hips, letting him pull her with him as he went. Lydia tried to ignore the sensations of what was happening to her nether region by focusing on the lead Scrafty's cock. Her tongue slid and swirled around the shaft as she took it in. Her lips caressed the member as her mouth moved up and down it. The Scrafty's head leaned back in pleasure. Her warm mouth was the perfect place for his cock.

Lydia sucked on the cock hard, desperately trying to take her mind off the cocks sliding in and out of her ass and pussy. Her body jiggled as she was nailed in all her holes. More Scrafty and Scraggy came over to grab at her body. The one on top moved his hands off her breasts and pulled back on her blonde hair. Two Scraggy quickly began sucking on and massaging her breasts. In a short time, the pain and humiliation began to fade, replaced by pleasure. She'd never been ravaged like this before and it started to feel good. The rough, desert scarred hands of the Pokémon gripping on her smooth, pale skin; the cock filling her pussy while another slid in and out of her ass; the rod in her mouth coating itself in her slobber. Lydia began moaning on the cock in her mouth, rather than sobbing on it. She sucked with passion, rather than desperation. She gyrated her hips around the cocks inside her. She felt the cock in her pussy slide all the way in. The Scrafty gripped onto her hips harder than ever and shoved himself forward for a final thrust. He let out a huge spurt and filled up her womb. The leftover leaked out onto her legs. She screamed as she felt the heat of his seed filled her up. She sucked on the cock even more fervently than before, moving a hand back up to it to help. As the Scrafty behind her pulled out, another took its place. His cock was much thicker, drawing a yell of pleasure from her mouth, and forcing her to clench her ass cheeks. At the sudden change in her, the Scrafty in her ass and mouth came at the same time. Lydia gagged at the torrent of cum exploding from the cock in her mouth. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but a lot of it spilled out her mouth as the Scrafty pulled himself out. He was replaced almost as quickly as the one in her pussy. She quickly began to suck on it.

The Scrafty in her ass laid on top for a bit, letting the rest of his cum finish leaking out into her asshole. He didn't get to wait long, though, as a Scraggy grabbed him and pulled him out of her. The sudden removal of the dick made Lydia gasp on the new cock in her mouth. The new Scraggy shoved his rock-hard cock inside her. It went much smoother and far less painful this time, thanks to the cum from the previous fellow. She sucked on the fresh cock while the two others pounded into her cum filled holes. She moaned and slobber and semen spilled out of her mouth. She felt her muscles clench as the sensation of the Pokémon using her body drove her over the edge. She came and screamed in pleasure on the cock shoved down her throat. She nearly passed out and let the Scrafty and Scraggy use her for hours. She came four more times before finally passing out.

When Lydia finally woke up, she could barely open her eyes. They were caked shut in cum. Her hair was matted, and stuck to her shoulders and back. There wasn't any more semen leaking out of her, but she could see a bulge in her gut from all the cum inside her. The Pokémon were all gone, and there was no one on the road. She reached for her torn clothes and tried to put them on. Her shirt was intact just barely, her underwear was not. Her shorts were fine, but a good amount of cum had been splashed on them. She put them all on and ran into town, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

[END OF STORY]


	5. Chapter 5: Free show and a Ride

Chapter 5

Characters: Female OC/ Male Grovyle

Tags: Straight, Consensual, Lap dance, double penetration, strip

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Darien came home after a hard day at work. She was tired and exhausted and needed a nap. She pulled her shoes off and sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, barely noticing when her Grovyle snuck up on her.

"Grovyle…" he said. Her eyes shot open.

"Oh hey there, buddy," She said. "Hey, I need to relax. You up for a show?"

Grovyle nodded excitedly. She stood up and kissed him on his beak. His hands gripped her shoulders as their lips met. She pulled away and smiled.

"You sit down," she ordered. "I'll make sure to give you a good time." She walked over to her stereo and turned it on. She couldn't remember what the name of the song was, but she danced to it anyways. She ran her hands up her body starting at her thighs as she swayed to the music. When her hands reached her large breasts, she gripped them. Darien ran her hands around her breasts for a second, before moving her hands up above her head. She dropped her hands into her long, blonde hair and ran it through her fingers as she turned around and showed her ass to Grovyle. She reached down and grabbed the hem of her work polo and started to pull it off.

Grovyle sat watching her move her butt and reveal her naked back to him. He was getting harder as she went on, his twin dicks poking outward. Darien's shirt finally came up above her black bra and head and she threw across the room. She turned around and ran her hands along her fit stomach and double-D size breasts. Grovyle growled in arousal as she danced for him.

"Oh, do you like that?" Darien purred. "Let me show you the rest." Her hands reached down and undid her belt. She slowly pulled it out of her khaki pants' belt loops and held it in her hands. She unbuttoned the pants and hooked them with her thumbs so she could pull them down. She did all of this while still erotically dancing and swaying for her lover.

Once her legs and black panties were finally revealed and free, Darien walked in time with the music and sat down on Grovyle's lap, facing him. She threw one end of the belt around the back of Grovyle's neck and grabbed it. Then she started grinding on his huge erections. Her hips swayed around and back and forth and Grovyle moaned.

"I'm glad to hear you're having fun," Darien cooed. "But I'm not finished yet, so do try not to cum." She let go of the belt and got off of Grovyle, just as he reached up to grab her boobs. She turned around and lowered her ass on Grovyle's lap. She moved it up and down and shook it. He was using all the willpower he had to not just grab her and take her right there. Finally, she stopped and looked at Grovyle seductively.

"Well, are you ready for the final round?" she questioned him. He nodded. "let me get the lube," she said. "You'll need it." She ran off to bathroom and came back a few seconds later with a bottle of lube and without her panties on. She handed Grovyle the bottle and turned around. He proceeded to rub the lube all over her pussy and asshole and his own dicks. Then he laid down and she climbed on top, her back facing him, reverse cowgirl style. He grabbed her hips and helped her lower herself onto his cocks, one in each hole. She moaned loudly as he inserted himself in her pussy and ass. "Oh god, fuck me!" she yelled.

Darien started humping on his cock, going up and down as fast as she could. Grovyle thrust upward, while caressing her smooth skin with his claws. They moaned and screamed as they fucked eachother's brains out. Darien kept humping him, her mind clouded of all thought by the pleasure of being filled in both her holes by his two cocks.

"Yes!" she yelled. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Grovyle gripped her hips and continued thrusting into her. His claws dug into her skin and drew a drop of blood, but Darien didn't even notice. She felt herself being pushed over the edge by how fast and hard Grovyle could pound into her. She tried to hold it off so they could fuck longer, but she couldn't. She bit her lip hard as her pussy lips tightened on Grovyle's dick and she came all over him.

"Yes, Grovyle!" She shouted, as she came.

Grovyle gripped tighter on her hips than he had so far. He shoved all the way into her holes for one final thrust. He blasted his cum deep inside her while loudly moaning. When he was finished, the two collapsed onto eachother, holding tightly. They kissed one more time.

"You're always amazing at that," Darien cooed at him. "God, I love you." she said, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, my bad

this was a request by a user. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
